<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Drabbles by retrovirge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777656">Sanders Sides Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrovirge/pseuds/retrovirge'>retrovirge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amino, Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Intrulogical, Loceit - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Sanderssides - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, demus - Freeform, intruality, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, royality, thomassanders - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrovirge/pseuds/retrovirge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sanders Sides drabbles that I wrote for amino</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stories - Prinxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman tells Virgil a story</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count - 163</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And then the princesses would live happily after after while gazing into the stars... Does that sound like a good story to you?"</p><p>Virgil hums gently, his eyes filled with wonder as he listens to Roman's soft voice finish talking. He closes his eyes and smiles a little, enjoying the atmosphere of the pink, fairy light filled bed area they were in. "...Isn't the ending just based off our first kiss?"</p><p>A soft chuckle comes from Roman, Virgil's head feeling the gentle rumble from his place on Roman's chest. Roman's arm gently wraps around Virgil, rubbing up and down the other's arm. "You got me there..." He laughed. "It was very romantic though, you must admit it."</p><p>Virgil smiled, nodding and curling his body closer to Roman's. "Yes, it was... And... I think it's a wonderful story, Roman."</p><p>He can almost feel Roman smile, the prince leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Virgil's head. "Love you, emo." "Love you too, princey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worry - Prinxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil is growing more worried about Roman, and tries to address it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word Count - 275</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ro, I'm just worried about you..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil's voice was quiet. In a gentle whisper as he sits on the stairs, looking up into the prince's eyes. Observing how he stood over him. How he fiddled with the little stormcloud logo that resided on his jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late. They were both tired. But here they were, still gently speaking to each other and not in bEd yeT-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Darling, there's nothing to worry about." Roman mumbles. He looks down at Virgil for a moment, then looks back down at the logo. "I'm okay. Will you let me take care of you, now?" He whispers, gently kissing his forehead and running a hand through the other's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil sighs. "Roman, you always take care of me... But I never get to take care of you. Please. Talk to me, Roman."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slight frustration on Roman's face was visible, Virgil taking notice of it right away. "...Bedtime." Roman responds, going to lift Virgil into his arms to whisk him off to bed. But the emo stops him. "Roman..." He gently whispers. "Please..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman sighed. He bit down on his lip, his gaze averting to look into Virgil's eyes. "Tormenta... I'm okay. Alright? I appreciate you worrying, but I'd just rather not talk for now. Now come on." He gently picks Virgil up. Virgil doesn't stop him.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to you tomorrow about me, okay?" He pecks Virgil's lips. "Tonight is yours. Let me take care of you. Please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Virgil bit down on his lip and gently sighed. "...As you wish. But, please... Tomorrow is for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything for you, mi amor."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>